This invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector of a surface-mount type which is mountable on a circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 18, a connector 90 described in KR 10-2016-0101520A (Patent Document 1) is provided with a plurality of contacts 92, a holding member 94 holding the contacts 92 and a shell 96 accommodating the holding member 94 at least in part. The shell 96 is formed with lugs 960 for fixing the holding member 94 to the shell 96. Also, the shell 96 is formed with an inspection aperture 962 to see whether fixed portions (not shown) of the contacts 92 are securely fixed to fixing portions (not shown) of a circuit board (not shown) when the connector 90 is mounted on a surface of the circuit board.